


A spoon full of... what on earth is this?!

by MissGreLig



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is funnily childish, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gilbert loves to roast her wife, Idiots in Love, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGreLig/pseuds/MissGreLig
Summary: Anne catches a cold and Gilbert is the perfect person to assist her.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	A spoon full of... what on earth is this?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Happy New Year y'all! :D May this 2021 be a bit better that 2020.
> 
> Here there's a new fic I wrote kinda quickly (it takes me days to write, tbh). I took the inspiration from a photo I saw on Twitter and it's one of the cutest things I ever seen!
> 
> I don't know if I'll ever write and publish again; I'm kinda bussy and can't write everything I imagine... But it doesn't mean that if I have something I don't post it! :)
> 
> Perhaps the next thing I post is about Anthony Bridgerton and Kate Sheffield from the Bridgerton Series; I'm still obsessed with Shirbert (don't even dare to doubt it!), but they have become one of my new fav ships. Let me know if you're interested on them too or just about Bridgerton in general!
> 
> This fic is not beta read, so I apologise in advance for anything funny or non-native written.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Anne hated it. Just hated it.

She usually was this peaceful and optimistic person, but it didn’t mean she did not hate things, like sexism, body-shaming, human and animal rights violations, any type of injustice to be said…

And colds.

Anne hated it when she had a cold. Mild colds, bad colds, any type of colds. Due to her fair skin, her face was noticeably easy to identify as dreadful, even when she herself hadn’t even noticed the symptoms. Her eyes became red and watering, as in chopping onions style, her nose became a shade of red almost similar to Rudolph the Reindeer and her face became paler than it was with all her freckles even more evident. Such a sight, Anne groaned. But, despite it, she didn’t pay much attention to her appearance, but her mood. She is distinguished for her energy and her active person; she never stopped moving, or thinking, or reading, or creating, or talking (-to some of her kindred spirits sometimes, her rambling though); however, being in this state she only wanted to curl on the bed or settee with Marilla’s gifted blankets and Matthew’s old woolen pyjamas and watch life go past or sleep. She felt (and, according to Anne herself, was) completely dull and useless!

If she were to be asked, Anne would answer “I would do it again, of course!”, and if she didn’t she would never forgive herself, but certainly Anne would give the idea a second thought. Almost five days ago, while Anne's Year 2 students were on break in the classroom because of the rain, one of the children next to one of the windows in the classroom demanded Mrs. Blythe’s attention urgently.

“Mrs. Blythe, Mrs. Blythe! Come here, please! Quicker!!!”

“Whatever’s the matter, Eric?” Anne asked, worried about the child’s well-being.

“There’s a kitten out there; look!” The child pointed out outside. Due to the heavy rain, Anne could not see a thing.

“I can’t see anything, Eric. Are you sure there is a kitten out there?” Anne asked again, trying to think of something quickly enough to draw the attention back of Eric and some curious children into anything inside the classroom.

“I can see it, Eric!” Charlotte announced;  _ Nice _ , Anne ironically thought -she loved her students dearly, but sometimes it demanded all the peace and patience in her to manage the group. “It is under the log Penelope, Bella and I sit on breaks when it is not raining, Mrs. Blythe.”

“I see it too, Charlotte!” Penelope said almost over gaping Charlotte’s last words.

Anne looked at that log and saw it: a little, white and grey thing of three or four months old, completely wet, and -almost imperceptible because of the rain and the children’s chatting- crying desperately trapped under the rain. Anne knew she shouldn't, but how couldn’t she do something?

“Alright, class” Anne called the attention to the classroom, who little by little were closer to the windows to see the cat. “I want you all to sit at your desks and in completely silence.” Before any child said anything further, Anne continued. “I’m going out to take the cat really quickly so we can help it warm up and then call the Animal shelter, alright?” The children's faces lighten up with such news. One of them even began to clap, but Anne sorrowfully stopped him. “Please, you must be in total silence while I’m out, ok? No one must know I’m out there and if we make noise, they will know.”

“Is it like a mega super secret mission, Mrs. Blythe?” Hyacinth whispered excitedly.

“That’s right, Hyacinth”, Anne smiled;  _ Thank goodness _ , she thought relieved. “Now, Moderators, you are in charge of the class. You know your duty, alright?” she winked at the students she named “moderators” meanwhile she took only her scarf and directed herself to the classroom’s door.

“Good luck, Mrs. Blythe!” Some children whispered, and Anne left the classroom with a smile and a whispered thanks.

On her way to the playground, she met with Julia, the caretaker of the Elementary Ed. building, behind her desk, who looked at Anne a bit confused to see her outside the classroom for no reason. 

“One of the children dropped his pencil case out of the window” Anne lied; she couldn’t tell she was going to get a cat inside the building. “I’ll be as quick as possible.”

“No prob. If you’d like, I’ll keep an eye on your group”, Julia offered and Anne thanked.

Julia opened from her desk the building’s door to Anne and, once Anne was outside, she realised she forgot to take her umbrella with her. “Nice,” she scolded herself, “now you’re getting soaked and you’re about to get a cat into a children’s classroom.” She adventured herself under the rain and went to this log rapidly.  _ Well, the cat can be helpful to teach children to take care of helpless animals,  _ she thought.

“Where’s the cat now?” Anne uttered when she bent to pick the animal, but found nothing. “This cannot be possible.” Anne felt desperation rising within her, as she forced her eyes under the rain to see something. Not far away where she was, she saw the cat. “Oh, dear Lord in Heaven; thank you.” Anne blessed and took the cat easily in her arms, under the scarf. “Now, dear little one, I shall call you Rain, as your fur resembles the clouds above us in this precise moment of our encounter.”

Anne ran under the rain to the building’s front door and called once, twice and trice the intercom with a view of escaping from the rain. She was already soaked, but it didn’t mean she wanted to get wetter. Anne called again and again, altering the door itself and the intercom, but she was welcomed with no answer. She saw her reflection on the glass door, and her hair was getting that shade of red she always dreamed of to be when dried, and her clothes a couple of shades darker than they were - she had been out of the classroom almost thirteen minutes. Anne called harder on the door, until she saw Eric coming out from the classroom down the corridor and stopped at what Anne guessed was Julia’s desk.  _ God bless this child _ , Anne thanked.

She saw Julia’s face appear behind a wall which impide her vision of the door and disappear ipso facto to be substituted by her big body (nothing Anne complained or judged of) and her worried face towards the door and almost hitting on the face poor little Eric with the keys.

“Oh my God, Anne; I’m so, so, so sorry” Julia opened the door and let Anne in. “I didn’t hear anything there. The intercom seems to be broken and the rain makes anything outside inaudible; and I went to the lavatory a moment and I assumed someone let you in. I’m so sorry, really. Do you want a towel, a blanket, coffee? Do I call Mr Brown to substitute you? Shall I call your husband to bring you dried clothes or even take you home?” Julia couldn’t stop asking and Anne’s head almost exploded right there.

“Julia, stop, please; these things happen, relax. Yes, call Mr Brown to substitute me; Eric” Anne called Eric, who still was there with big eyes, confused and curious to see the cat, “get into the classroom, please; as soon as I’m composed I’ll get in, alright? And I promise it is alright”, Anne managed to smile, despite her teeth chattering. She saw Eric go and directed her attention back to Julia “That reminds me, we should call the Animal shelter…” What was the point of keeping lying? “I really didn’t go after a pencil case, but...” Anne undid the bundle of her scarf and showed Julia Rain.

“Oh, Anne...” Julia only managed to say after getting from one of the cabinets behind her desk a towel and smiled, “Of all of the teachers, only you would do this. I’ll call them now, and you should call your husband or anyone before you catch your own death.” Julia joked; nobody in this modern world died because of a cold, but even then…

Five days after that Anne felt dead in life. Her loved ones always joked on Anne’s tendency to over-dramatise anything when she was ill. Early-teenager Anne even asked Marilla to write her will and organise her funeral in case she died… because of her period. And she had lived with it for about three years.

There she was the fifth night on her off sick, curled on the bed, with her adoptive parents’ items and the TV on, but her eyes closed. She felt the world coming to its end -metaphorically and literally- and she wasn’t willing to face it.

That's how Gilbert found her when he arrived home after work; he believed she was asleep, as she didn’t answer when he greeted. Luckily, the day’s events had been tranquil and no patient (child) had required major medical assistance, occupying his day on check-ups and some cases’ reviews. He entered their room, just to pick clean underwear and his pyjamas (an old t-shirt and tracksuit bottom) and couldn’t help but chuckle at his wife’s image.

“Don’t laugh before your dying wife”, Anne’s covered voice sounded under the blanket and the sleeping bag.

“You’re not dying, Anne; it’s just a bad cold”, Gilbert answered back.

“And who do you think you are to rule my death after this infernal illness?” Anne managed to get her face out of the bundle and look at Gilbert, whose eyes and face was a mixture of pure love, amusement and worry for that woman; the woman who had driven him mad since his late teens and still didn’t know how he “persuaded” her to marry him some years after.

“Perhaps I’m a doctor working at a hospital?” Gilbert shot back funny and, despite the fact he didn’t want to laugh, he couldn’t stop himself from snorting after seeing Anne’s eyes opening in surprise and close them in an annoying realisation of her husband’s statement.

“You’re here to make my last hours a living hell, husband.”

“You’ve discovered my plans”. Gilbert said jokingly while he bent next to Anne and kissed her on her pale temple. “Hi, Anne-girl”, he murmured.

“Hi, Gil”, Anne answered, caressing weakly his brow and his curls and her eyes now half opened but full of love. She knew she was safe with Gilbert; nor a stupid cold or her greatest fears seemed that big when he was around helping her battle them.

"I'll have a shower and then we shall have supper. Sounds good?" Anne smilingly nodded. Gilbert grinned himself before adding "Do you want to take a shower while I prepare supper?"

"I showered earlier. In a lucid moment this afternoon I remembered you'll probably come tired and I tried to leave the bathroom free for you".

"Oh, Anne", Gilbert's heart melted, "that's very kind of you. Cheers." He bent further and kissed her on the lips.

"You must not kiss me!" Anne scolded him, but smirked. "You can catch a cold and who would help all those children?"

"You know doctors also get ill, don't you?" Gilbert said while standing up and directing himself to take his things before going to the shower. "And, most importantly, I don't mind if I catch a cold from you; I prefer a million colds if that's the price to pay for kissing you."

After two years of marriage, and six years of courting, Anne still blushed with Gilbert's love declarations. It's not she was ashamed of them or him (at all!), but somehow she still felt unworthy of his best friend and lover's devotion to her, a simple girl. 

“I’ll be here in a sec.” Gilbert gifted Anne with one of her favourite smiles and left her there, her health still crappy but her spirits lifted.

It didn’t actually take Gilbert long to shower and prepare supper; he warmed up for them both one of Mary’s, his sister-in-law after marrying his stepbrother Bash, frozen soups that were sure remedy for colds and (surprisingly medically, as Gilbert’s teen interest in all medical related, checked the medical properties of Mary’s cook) good for the immune system. He knew Anne didn’t like it and would probably complain about the food, but Gilbert believed in the healing powers of Mary’s cooking as in scientific medicine.

Anne had incorporated herself on the bed and cleaned almost all the napkins from the bed, sort of ready for her meal. Gilbert began to talk about some of his patients (who was a redhead too, as Anne) to distract Anne from the soup. That’s why she, after putting the spoon on her mouth, swallowed the liquid and indignantly dropped the spoon on the bowl.

“What the hell is this, Gilbert?” she childish lamented.

“Mary”, he only answered, shrugging while he emptied little by little his bowl.

“I cannot believe you brought it from our last visit to Avonlea. How did you manage to hide it from me?”

“I told Marilla and Matthew to distract you while I put it on the portable cooler. It was actually easier than expected.” He said, after placing his bowl on the tray he brought to the room and took a yoghurt to eat.

“You, Gilbert Blythe, betraying this cruelly to the wife of yours.”

“You, Anne Shierly-Cuthbert Blythe, being so easy to betray by this husband of yours.” Gilbert smirked smugly. 

“I hate you.” Anne declared with a serious face.

“Sure, love” Gilbert said after finishing his yoghurt. He took Anne’s plate and stated “Now, let’s eat.”

“I won’t eat that, Gilbert.” Anne crossed her arms and looked opposite the spoon’s direction.

“Come on, Anne; just eat half of it, please.” Gilbert tried to negotiate.

“No.”

“Come on; don’t be childish.”

“I’m not being childish at all. I don’t like it and I’m ill and I refuse to eat it because I’m ill. That’s all.”

Gilbert took another spoon in total silence after a few seconds and tried again. “Please?”

“No.”

“Delly was easier to feed, you know?”

“Don’t dare to compare me to your nine-year-old niece.” Anne stated.

“Then behave like a grown up.” Gilbert replied, a bit upset of Anne's attitude. Anne detected it and realised she was going too far.

“All right. Sorry. I’ll eat it. But only half of it.” Anne finally tilted. “Can you distract me with anything meanwhile?”

And Gilbert told her about that time, while Anne was working in a cafeteria back in Avonlea during a summer holiday in their uni days, a newly-dad Bash and newly-uncle Gilbert took Delly for a stroll and almost were attacked by a hive after Gilbert hitting unintentionally the bee nest with a ball playing with Delly. Anne was too into the story she ate the whole content of the bowl and the yoghurt Gilbert brought to her.

“... I don’t know how Delly isn’t afraid of bees after that. Well, scientifically  _ I know _ , but you know what I mean.” Gilbert concluded and handed Anne a pill to treat the cold.

“After that I’m not actually sure if I want a little Blythe around here” Anne joked, but turned a bit serious after Gilbert’s blush. “What’s wrong?”

Gilbert, a bit mortified, answered “Do you remember, at the very beginning we started dating, I didn’t want you to bring you home?” Anne nodded, clueless about the story’s direction, “Right. Since my father wasn’t around anymore when… Well, I began to have questions about my sexuality and the act itself, I did depend totally on Bash. He did a great job, but he also was the one who helped me clean  _ my mess _ , tell me to leave  _ Little Blythe _ alone and many other things. I was curious because I wanted to be a doctor and was a horny teen, you know. However, that joke didn’t leave until I had to yell at him  _ Little Blythe _ was already your acquaintance almost three months after we began our relationship.”

“Oh, Gilbert”, Anne laughed and blushed too, imagining a younger version of Gilbert yelling at Bash they had already had sex. “I’m sorry to hear that. But, what if we begin giving ‘Little Blythe’ a new meaning?” Anne looked at Gilbert with eyes full of hope. She was ill, and she was dramatic and even childish, but these days at home also made her realise she was ready and wanted that role in her life with Gilbert.

“Do you?” Gilbert questioned back, as hopeful as Anne was.

“I do. And you?”

“I do.” And Anne didn’t mind when Gilbert closed the distance to kiss her soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, leave kudos, and if you'd be interested on Bridgerton's Anthony & Kate. :)


End file.
